


Cause & Effect

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When Tony meets SWAT officer Ash Moses he has no idea what has just been set into motion.





	Cause & Effect

## *****

Tony didn’t know when it happened, when he came to consider her a friend. More of a friend really. He had thought it might be a pleasant one night stand, that was before he spent the night with her and her group of friends. When had she become a constant on his mind? 

Her being one SWAT officer Ash Moses.

She was funny, with a broad smile, easy to talk to. She was often blunt, straight forward as she called it, she also called her humor black and Tony found that he liked it.

He had met her at a fundraiser for the cities Police Department, making rounds he had seen her leaning against the balcony railing outside, surrounded by three men, shoes off, toes peeking out from under the hem of the dress she wore. Tony had been drawn to her, her laughter drifting in through the open ballroom doors. 

***

Ash had been bored as hell, being one of the guys meant she wasn’t meant for elegant events, but her captain had demanded she be there and in a dress, being on his shit list meant that she had no choice but to show up.

“Stuff it Beaudry, I do not wanna hear it!” She growled the moment she stepped into the room. 

The tall raven haired man had opened his mouth almost the instant his hazel green eyes landed on her, he chuckled as several other officers started towards her. It wasn’t long before she had made her way out the doors followed by the few guys she let close, teammates, the ones that were always right behind her.

Sean Beaudry, Elijah Everett, Taylor Griff, all men that easily towered over her, all men that had been on the receiving end of her fist or boot, they were not in the least surprised when she stepped out and immediately kicked her heels off.

Beaudry whistled snickering, “immediately loses a foot of height!”

“Shut it!” she growled an arm making it’s way around her shoulders, “Fuck off guys...” she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, c’mon it can’t be that bad!” All eyes turned to the new comer, “well, I’ve been the center of attention before but suddenly...”

“You’re Tony Stark.”

“Guilty.”

“Guilty of a lot of things, including being the man of Iron,” Tony held still, maybe this hadn’t been a good idea but he had been bored of his regular company, and no one at the tower wanted in on this. “We are all huge fans!”

The group of men seemed to engulf him, phones pulled out and he was surrounded, large arms wrapping around him, pictures being snapped. Tony was pulled from the group, drink shoved into his hand, he was about to deny it but she looked up at him, glint in her eye, “ya gotta be able to hang with the cool kids or...?” she backed up a step, the three beside her smirking at him, “is it too much to handle?”

Tony stepped towards her, hand wrapping around hers and pulling her in as the men hooted and made a commotion, “I think I can handle it Officer Moses.”

She tilted her head up mouth falling open as Tony tilted her drink towards him forcing her to watch as he drank it. The night was a blur from then on out, Tony only knew that her body was pressed close to his, well, the men she was with seemed to be a close knit group, she was never left alone with him. 

Even when a man stepped up to them and the group quietened all the men stood behind her. “Captain,” she greeted swaying slightly. Tony reached out catching her elbow in his hand tucking it in his, she looked over at him gratefully.

Tony smiled as icy blue eyes landed on him, he knew it was coming before it even happened, “Tony Stark?!” he heard her stifle a giggle next to him as the man began. What a great honor it was to meet him, how his work was nothing but helping the advancement of mankind. She shifted next to him and the mans eyes went back to her and the silent group of men.

“Moses, see to it he has a safe night and be on your best behavior.” She nodded, but straightened when the man turned back towards her, “and for the love of god, put your shoes back on and keep it down,”

“Yessir!” she answered as the men behind her giggled, she was slipping into her shoes, Beaudry holding onto her hand as she held onto Tony’s shoulder. The guys already starting in on her.

“What is it with him?” Tony asked.

Beaudry laughed leaning into Tony’s personal space, hand ruffling Ash’s hair. “See, Moses here thought it would be a good idea to prank the Captain, figured she’d get away with it, but this little prick of a weasel Frost-” 

“WHAT A SHIT!” someone cut in. 

“Shut it, so Moses does the thing-” 

“FUCKIN’ BEAUTIFUL...” 

“I’m telling a story here Griff! Look, the Captain had been an upright prick for the last few weeks, we needed a good laugh, so what this one does is rigs an old bucket atop his door, we don’t think it’s gonna fuckin work, cause I mean what are the chances?! THAT old trick? It couldn’t work....” he continues the gaggle of men cracking up.

Tony watched as she ducked her head, smirking proudly, Beaudry goes into detail about how it worked, not a second after the pail of water falling on the Captain than this guy Frost swoops in, pointing his finger at Moses.

Green eyes glance up as Tony laughs, Ash bites her bottom lip breath quickening, she wondered if he knew how beautiful he was when he smiled? She had seen him on TV of course, there were always conversations going on down at the precinct about who was better? Who was right? There were some Cap America fans of course, but she didn’t choose a side.

They all were trying to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves after all. She didn’t see sides, Ash saw bad guys and Tony Stark was not a bad guy.

***

Tony had invited them up to get away from the boring crowd. The men quickly took over the liquor cabinet and right after dragging the karaoke machine he kept. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much, the guys were easy going, clapping him on the shoulder, telling him stories of what they had to deal with, poking and pulling at him. 

He forgot what it meant to not be Iron man, right now he was just Tony.

“So is it just Ash or is it Ashley?”

She groaned dropping her head forwards and letting out a small chuckle, Tony liked the sound. “Please, not Ashley, everyone automatically thinks it’s Ashley, but it’s just plain old Ash,” she answered looking over at him before taking a drag from the bottle of beer.

“That really what your parents named you?”

She smirked at him turning and leaning against the balcony. “I wouldn’t know, its what the orphanage said my name was,” she tilted her head as he made a face, her smile appearing as she dropped her head back and laughed. “Sorry, it’s too easy though. You got off light, usually I go for ‘my parents are dead’ shtick and man o man! The expressions I get and people stammer...” her laughter quietened as Tony stepped in closer.

“Yeah I can see you saying something like that,” Tony smirked at her.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing slummin’ it with guys like us?” she asked green eyes flickering over to the men in front of the huge TV.

Tony looked over his shoulder, “you do realize your men are highly protective of you yeah? Been tryin’ to get you alone all night and it took a floor to ceiling TV and Call Of Duty to distract them.”

“Don’t forget the top shelf liquor and karaoke machine...” she pointed out.

Tony laughed, leaning forwards next to her, he caught the scent of flowers and looked over, “C’mon, I have worked for it, been good, you gonna give me your number? I mean, I could be a creep and hack into the database of invitees and track you down that way.... but thats just creepy.” Ash giggled, he felt a blush appear as she held a hand over her lips and he reached out, catching her hand in his, “shouldn’t hide such beauty really.”

Ash was speechless for a second, face aflame as his compliment slowly seeped in. “xxx-xxx-xxxx.” Tony blinked and stared at her for a moment, “my phone number,” she growled looking away.

“Why officer, have you not flirted before?”

She looked up at him, surprised at how close he was suddenly, “w-well! Its been a minute and I’m usually at work...” 

Tony laughed as he leaned in, lips close to hers, “so how long has it been since you’ve been kissed?”

Ash found her hands on his shoulders, “I-”

“GET IT ASSSHH!!”

Tony closed his eyes as she dipped out from beneath him, running at Griff who cackled like a deranged blond banshee and he was left alone on the balcony. For a few minutes.

“Listen, don’t toy with her, if she wants ya around she’ll make it apparent. If you hurt her though...” 

Tony looked over at Beaudry, “duly noted, thank you for this though, it’s been awhile since I felt... normal.”

Beaudry grinned, nodding at the small brunette that launched herself at one of the other two inside, “She has that effect on others.”


End file.
